


That time three boys were having problems figuring everything out

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alir Protection Squad, Alir gets hurt anyway, Brianna's a bitch, Cheating, Do not read if you don't like abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gaia is a jerk, Gaia is just done, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alir, Protective Conner, Protective Sebastian, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shounen-ai, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Triggers, Yaoi, all of the fluff, boys being gay, secret room, tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Gaia just wants to date Darius.Nolia just wants to get through high school.Gaia wants Alir to stop being irrational.Makayla wants to hurt someone.Brianna wants Conner.Conner, Sebastian, and Alir just want to figure out what the hell is even going on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first serious post, and I'm kind of proud, except that it's not Beta'd, so feel free to point out my mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

I woke up to a knife to my arm, cutting shallow but lengthy, from my shoulder to my elbow. 

"Get up, worthless bitch," I heard my older sister greet me. She removed the knife from my arm and twisted my cat ear. I stared at the cut, not even flinching anymore. I flipped my wrists facing up and gazed at the scars there.

I had tried to kill myself several times already. Each time she caught me, and stopped me, because she didn't want to lose her 'plaything'. Our mother didn't know. She was being abused by our father, and thought that if she said anything, he would hurt us so that we wouldn't tell. Us being me and my sister. But he would never hurt Makayla; she was his little golden girl. 

I had to put up with shit from both of them. Not that it mattered, I mean, my life is worthless anyway. Makayla dragged me out of bed and when I hit the floor, several of my cuts opened. As I lay on the floor, stunned and bleeding, she sneered at me, and healed the skin layer, making sure to do a bad job so that I scarred. 

We were both healing mages. She excelled in fast-knit healing, which was crappy by nature but good at saving lives. I was a long-term healer. I should never have scarred, my magic should have healed it, and well, but thanks to Makayla, My body was riddled with scars, smooth, jagged, long, short, everywhere. 

My best friend was a combat oriented fire-magic user. Conner was raised in the outer caves of a volcano by a fire spirit, who trained and beat him up until his fire magic was so powerful that he could burn down the entire country with a thought. He had extremely heightened senses, and could probably track down anything. I shudder to think of what he would do to my family if he found out what was going on. He was extremely protective over me, and he wouldn’t even let any other boys get close. I have had a major crush on him for five months and counting, but, sadly, he has a girlfriend. An extremely pretty, extremely talented, extremely bitchy girlfriend who was best friends with my sister. Who also approved of and helped her hurt me. 

Speaking of my sister, she was currently glaring daggers at me because I hadn’t gotten up yet. “Why are you on the floor?” She asked me, like she had not just cut my arm and dragged me onto the floor, like I was not lying in a puddle of my own blood. 

“Because it hurts like bloody hell,” I replied, lifting my back out of the blood. She smirked at me, and I screamed internally as I stood up. It hurt more than I let on, but I knew that if I said anything else about pain, she would hurt me so bad that I couldn’t move. But I would anyway because otherwise she would hurt me more. 

“Whatever,” she said, pushing a pair of jeggings and a tank top at me. I reached out a tentative hand and took them, slipping into the bathroom to slip them on and wash off the blood. 

When I exited it was still early, and I slipped on one of Conner’s hoodies. Why did I have one of his hoodies? Because even though he had a girlfriend, I was still his bestie, so he let me have his hoodies. That and the fact that he was at my house every day for either tutoring so that I could try to knock some knowledge into his thick skull or eating or hanging out. I raised my arms to my face and inhaled. Smoke. He always smelled like smoke. 

I tiptoed downstairs and made eggs and coffee for my family, three hours early to school. I grabbed a piece of toast and a disposable cup of coffee and grabbed my bag. 

Conner was waiting for me at the edge of the road, leaning on a telephone pole and staring at the sunrise. I saw him smile when he heard the door click closed. I walked down the sidewalk towards him. I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk where the grass started. 

“Is it cold today?” He asked in his low, rumbling voice. Conner subconsciously controls the temperature of his body, so he can’t tell if it’s cold outside or not. He always wears black baggy jeans, a boy’s tank, and a hoodie. I’ve been to his house once. It’s nice, he has a little sister and his parents are really nice. I saw the inside of his closet. It’s literally one suit, swim trunks, Two pairs of black jeans, four tank tops, a tee, gym shorts, and thirty three frickin hoodies. 

“Mhm,” I said, “Cold enough to need a jacket,” I pulled the jacket tighter around myself. 

“You’re hurt.”

Silence.

“Did you ask your sister to look at it?”

More silence.

He sighed. A big heaving sigh filled with worry and concern. He pushed himself off of the pole, face me, and gripped my shoulder, the uninjured one. He gently place his hand on the other one. “You,” he said, glaring at me, “Are going to have Gaea look at this when we get to school.” He gripped my shoulder tighter. “No if’s, ands’, buts’ or feathers.” The feathers were a sore point, and I glared at him. He knew that I couldn’t always control the wings on my back that materialized or de-materialized whenever they wanted to. He glared back at me, and I huffed, turning my head away. 

“Fine.”

He straightened up and smiled, like the world was brightened by that one word. I caught myself staring and shook my head. Stop. You’ll only hurt yourself again. He wrapped an arm around my uninjured shoulder, and started herding me to school. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke.

“You’re not doing it on purpose, again, are you?”

The comfortable mood dropped. I could hear the worry in his voice, could hear the frustration, the anger at himself for being useless. I was quick to reassure him.

“No,”

He looked at me. 

“Are you going to tell me who did it?” 

We waited at the cross walk.

“No.”

The light turned red and we started across the street.

“Please?”

A car sped past the light and Conner lifted me up, effectively saving me from being run over by a crazy driver. 

“No.”

“I’ll-“

“No.”

He jogged over to where the car had screeched to a stop, broke the window, and punched him in the face, knocking the guy out. He jogged back and slung his arm right back over my shoulder. He grinned. “You didn’t even listen to what I was going to say, this time.”

I shook my head at him, fondly. “Was it something along the lines of I’ll never speak to you again? Oh! Or, I won’t be your friend anymore, or maybe, if you don’t tell me, I’ll-”

He laughed at my imitation of him. “Alright, I get it. I’m useless at making threats.” 

I shook my head. “No, you’re useless at making threats at me. If any boy tries to even speak to me, you’re in their face promising to track them down and kill their family and burn their house and torture their dog and rape their sister and castrate them and turn their father on them and switch your grades-“

“Hey! I’ll have you know that according to my tutor, my grades are much improved.”

“Only because said tutor did half of your homework for you on a bribe.”

“Four Jumbo Choco bars is not a simple bribe, Alir.”

I laughed at him. “Did you study for your math test like you were supposed to?”

He nodded. “Yup. I’m aiming for at least a B+.”

“Really? Such confidence.”

“Yup, you’ve really helped me out.”

“Someone’s not wearing their lucky jacket.”

He rolled his eyes. “Someone got blood on the other jacket they were borrowing from me so I had to give them mine because they unfortunately also got blood all over their shirt.” He poked my good arm.

I giggled. “Said person is extremely grateful that they did not have to walk around in bloody clothes.”

“You’re welcome,”

“I know,”

“You also,” he continued, no longer in third person, “Managed to get blood on three different pairs of my jackets from three different wounds, in under twenty-four hours. How on earth did you manage that?”

I shrugged. “Special talent.”

The gates of the school came into view. 

“Hey you,”

I glanced at Conner. “What?”

“You up for some extra studying this morning?”

“Spend an hour at least with your girlfriend first.”

“She’s in Paris.”

“Yay!”

“Geez, I know you hate each other, but you don’t have to sound so excited.”

I would never tell him the reason why I really hated her.

“Go see Gaea, and then we’ll study.”

I pushed him in the direction of the boy's gang, Jared, Luneo, and Josh, before walking towards Gaea, Darius, and OAL. Gaea was having an animated discussion with Conner, her 'Deepest and most innermost object of her dreams!' So I planned to give her a couple of minutes just talking to him. I produced a book from my back pack and started to read. After a few minutes and four pages, a shadow blocked out the sun and the top edges of my book began to burn. I hastily pulled it towards me and stuffed it into my bag before it caught on the flames caused by Conner's anger. I glared up at him. 

 

"Stand up," he hissed. When I only glared up at him more, he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I was annoyed, but not angry. He shoved me into Gaea, who, as soon as she felt that I was injured, uttered a quick, "She's hurt," to Conner and OAL (but most specifically Conner), and dragged me to the outside bathroom. 

As soon as we were out of sight of the boys and safely in the bathroom with the doors closed, Gaea practically stripped my tops off. After re-cutting the wound open so that it would heal correctly, she sighed at me. "Why don't you just kill her already?" She asked me, moving on to the more minor cuts and repeating the process. I watched the dirt she had gathered on her way here coat my wound, heal it, crumble off, stick into a ball, and coat another, over and over. 

"I think of it as a challenge," I told her, "How long can I put up with my sister until I kill her or Conner does."

She eyed me warily. "Why exactly have you not told him how you fell yet? You know that he doesn't care for Brianna in that way. Not really."

I shrugged. "It's just easier, I guess. He'd feel terrible for dropping her, she'd feel horrible because of him breaking up with her, I'd be the vent for all of those negative feelings, It's much easier to wait until she's so full of sexual frustration that she just goes and loses her virginity just to prove a point, and have him break up with her for that."

Gaea stared at me for a few seconds, not speaking. "You really are an assassin, aren't you? I mean, I don't think any of the rest of us have as much blatant confidence in ourselves." 

I laughed at her. She finished with my torso. "I can do your legs and feet at my house after session today, you're coming." I nodded. "Make it a sub's night or Conner might want to come to watch." 

Again, the stare. 

"Okay. All eight? Or just us..."

I grinned. "All eight of us sounds nice."

She grinned back. "Doesn't it? I'll call them as soon as we leave this GOD DAMN FREAKING DISGUSTING BATHROOM. LIKE, GOD. THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WHO GET PAID TO FREAKING CLEAN!" 

I laughed. "I was waiting for you to notice. Let's get out of here." Seriously, neat freaks can be fun to mess with, especially with boy...juice on the walls.

Gaia snorted derisively at me, grasped my arm, and dragged me out of the bathroom, I momentarily forgetting that I was shirtless, and that Conner, the most protective bastard in the world, was standing outside of the bathroom, waiting for me to come out. 

When Conner saw me, his eyes darkened, his posture straightened, and he stalked over to me. He was normally very reserved with his affections towards me, because he had a girlfriend and didn’t want to appear untrustworthy. But she was in Paris and I was not, and had accidently walked out of the bathroom half-naked. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me in, my hands resting on his chest. 

“Alir,” He rumbled in my ear. My gaze stayed steadfastly on my hands. I felt embarrassed and ashamed, thousands of scars in varying shapes and sizes littered my chest and back. He slid his hand under my chin and drew it gently upward, his other hand hot and branding on my hip. 

His gaze captivated me, my eyes catching on his. My breath hitched at the heat in his eyes, his gaze claiming and violent. 

“Who did this to you, Alir?” His question rumbled through me, causing me to shiver. My eyes dropped from his and I turned my head sideways, facing the bathroom. When I eventually opened my eyes, I caught a glimpse of my shirt on the floor and my eyes widened before I blushed heavily. I could feel it spreading through my face and then into my neck and ears. 

“Conner,” I mouthed, not able to get my voice out. 

“Alir,” Conner murmured, stroking the side of my face with his hand. I closed my eyes, relishing in the touch. 

“Conner,” I whispered, forcing my eyes open. “Conner, my shirt.” 

“I know,” He murmured, his head dipping to my neck and his lips brushing my skin. “No one can see but me.” 

My breath caught, my eyes opened wide, my heartbeat increasing. 

“Conner, I need my shirt.” 

Conner withdrew his head and gazed at me for a moment, sweeping me into his arms and carrying me into the bathroom. He lifted his hoodie from the ground and slipped it over my head, my senses muffled for a moment before he tugged it over my head. 

“My shirt,” I protested weakly, as I saw him pocket it. 

Conner grinned. “You keep my hoodies often enough that I should be able to snag one shirt.” 

My heartbeat quickened, and when I didn’t smile back, his grin fell away to a concerned expression. "Alir?”

“Sure,” I forced a smile on my face. Makayla might beat me harder tonight for losing it, but it was worth it to see Conner smile like that. 

Conner sighed, and finally seemed to be out of his dominant funk. I was slightly disappointed, but I was glad that he was back to normal. He pulled me into a hug. It wasn’t as… provocative? As the one we’d shared earlier, but it was more personal. He hugged me to him, pulling me up against his body, his arms wrapping around me securely. 

“Oh, Alir,” He murmured. “What have you gotten yourself into?” 

I sniffled, my eyes watering. I leaned into him, not giving him an answer at all, but taking comfort in his presence. He shushed me, stroking my hair and rubbing my back and shoulders, just letting me cry on him. He never asked me what was wrong, never pushed me, but he was always there for me. 

“When you want to talk, I’ll listen.” He told me. “And then I’ll burn the bitch bastards who did this to you.”

A watery chuckle escaped my mouth. I laid my head on his chest and turned up my head. My nose just brushed his clavicle. Being dwarfed by him made me feel safe, if just for the moment. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapped all the way around me. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and just went limp in his arms. He raised one hand to cradle my head, and I closed my eyes, just enjoying being close to him. 

“I understand why you won’t tell me,” He said softly. 

I didn’t move.

“You know that whatever it is that you have in your head that gives them a valid reason to do this to you will mean shit to me. You know I’ll hurt them, and you don’t want me to.” Conner lowered his head to nuzzle at my hair and sighed. I raised a hand to his cheek and he smiled softly, leaning into it before frowning again, his brows knitting. “You always smell like blood and hurt. I don’t want you to smell like that anymore.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. 

When he finally let me go, I stayed attached to him for a moment before reluctantly pulling back. “Are you alright, now?” Conner intentioned.

I nodded. As I was about to turn away, Conner caught my chin with his left hand and wiped my tears away with his right. He smiled softly down at me before kissing my forehead. 

“Let’s go outside now, yeah?” Conner murmured, rubbing my right arm. 

I nodded again, hesitantly reaching for his hand. 

He took it and tangled our fingers together, his smile transforming into a grin. 

When we exited the bathroom, we were met with Gaia. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she arched her eyebrow primly when she saw me. I flushed red and Conner immediately put himself between us. I looked up at him, grateful, and he flashed a smile down at me. 

“How about that studying now, yeah?” He said, still grinning.


	2. The First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn Conner sucks at math and Alir has sensitive ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one!  
> :D  
> Once again, this is not Beta'd, so please help me out by commenting the mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“So then the product of A and C could only be X, because any other variable would prove the equation untrue, and here it says to solve the equation, so there must be a solution,” I said. We were sitting under a tree in the school year.

“So X equals,” he paused, his eyes scanning the page and jotting things down, “Four, right?” His eyes lifted to me, and everything in him stilled as he waited for my verdict. My voice caught, and for a moment, I couldn’t breathe. 

“Y-yeah.” I stuttered out. Conner eyed me oddly for a moment before lowering his head back to his work. I stretched out beside him in the grass, rolling onto my stomach. “You seem ready,” I said, my face hovering over his sheet. 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He muttered. 

I lifted my head, squinting at him. “What? No! I meant that we could just hang out. You don’t need to study anymore.” He looked dubious about the idea, probably because he thought he needed to study more. “I’m serious. Too much studying before the test can make you lose some of the stuff you’ve retained.” He gave a horrified shout and slammed the notebook he was holding closed. “So can panicking. Calm down, Conner. You’ll do fine.” 

He let out a deep breath, and I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “You’ll do fine, Conner,” I mumbled into his neck. He let out a hum as his hands drifted to my hips. “Have a little faith in yourself.” 

“Only because of your teaching.” I giggled. 

“That was some pretty shameless flattery, Conner.” 

“I try.”

I laughed again and hid my face in his hoodie. 

“First period is about to start, Alir.” 

“I know.” I snuggled deeper into his embrace, and he slid his hands up to my lower back, tugging me closer. 

“We should get up soon.” 

“Probably.” I tucked my head under his chin, smiling as his hands readjusted how they held me. 

“Alir.” 

“Conner.”

He sighed and let his hands roam, running them through my hair and over my back, both coming to a stop right above my ass. I shivered, and I wanted to thrust myself upwards to get those big, warm hands lower on my body.

The first bell rang and we both stilled. I carefully lifted myself from Conner’s lap, gathering my things as he gathered his. When we stood, he pulled me to him by my waist and I grinned as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. 

“You’re especially cuddly today,” I said. 

He shrugged. “What can I say? You’re especially soft and warm today.” 

I giggled. “That’s your fault, you know. You got all growly.”

“I got growly,” He started, tightening his grip on my waist for a moment, “Because you walked into a public space half-naked.” 

“Oh,” I said softly. I had almost forgotten. “I didn’t mean to, Conner.”

“I know.” 

There was silence for a moment as we both just had to think. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” I said haltingly, “If you became slightly growly-er in the future.” 

Conner smiled. “I wouldn’t mind being more growly. Just,” He growled, “Not for the same reason.” I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my head. 

“Noted,” I said weakly. 

I heard a heavy sigh, and a “How will I fight them off now?” Though the latter was so soft that I wasn’t even sure I heard it. When we reached the door to the school, Conner opened it for me, and I was bombarded by thousands of scents and sights at once. I stepped back and closed the door, pausing for a minute to reorient myself. 

“Stay close to me,” Conner said, offering his arm. I grabbed onto it, clutching him. He smiled, and slowly reopened the door. The noises and smells assaulted my senses, and I plastered myself to Conner. “Where’s your classroom?” Conner asked softly.

“South side, section 3, hallway B, room 107.” My eyes were wide with fear and I held myself close to Conner. 

“Let’s get you there.” Conner easily lifted me and swung me to his back. I latched onto him like a leech, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He chuckled softly, hooking his arms underneath my legs. I pressed my face into his back, trying to block out the sounds around me with his heart beat and breathing. 

We got several stares from the freshmen, and knowing smirks from the returning sophomores, juniors, and seniors. When we reached my classroom, the sound was muted, as the hallway had much fewer people in it. I raised my head when we started approaching the door and tapped his shoulder to let him know to put me down. He heaved a heavy sigh before sliding me off of his back and setting me down gently. 

“You don’t have to carry me if I’m heavy,” I said, retrieving my bag from him. He handed it to me almost reluctantly. 

“You’re not heavy.” He mumbled. “You’re too light.” He didn’t push me to eat more, though, like Gaia did. “Besides, I don’t have any classes with you anymore. I have to take what I can get when I can.” He was almost pouting. 

I smiled and laughed, patting his forearm. “It’ll be okay, big guy, you won’t be able to forget about me. I’m sticking to you like a leech.” 

He pouted further. “That’s not what I was worried about.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight. “Besides, I couldn’t forget about you. You owe me like, four hoodies.” 

I squinted up at him. “Is that all I’m good for, Conner? You’re missing hoodies?” He sputtered and his arms raised so quickly in defense I thought someone had hurled a spell at him and it took me a minute to realize that he was just being adorable. He flailed around for a few moments before I took pity on him and snorted. “Relax, Conner, I was kidding. I know you value me as a friend, it’s alright.” He stared at me for a second longer before sighing and wrapping me in a big hug. 

“You’re an idiot.” He murmured into my ear. I chuckled. 

“Yes, I am. I have to go to class now, Conner.” I said. 

“Noooooooooooo,” He whispered, snuggling into me. 

I grinned, patting his head. “Come on, big guy, you have to go to class, too.” 

He sighed, slowly withdrawing. “Fine.” He was pouting again. “See you at lunch?” His gaze turned hopeful.

“Yes Conner, of course. Stop pouting.” 

“I’m not pouting.” 

“Bye, Conner. See you at lunch.”

Conner finally let his hands drop from my arms and turned away. He was being adorable, but I couldn’t instigate anything that couldn’t be labeled as something friends would do, or Briana would ask Makayla to beat me extra hard. 

When I entered the classroom, a loud buzzing filled my ears. My eyes flew to Fiona, one of the only animal communicators in the room. Five bees were buzzing around her head and she was giggling. I groaned and plopped myself down in the seat next to her. She was for sure not in league with my sister, who abused animals every chance she got. 

“Are they too loud? I could get them to stop flying if you want.” She said. I shook my head. 

“I might as well get used to the noise so my ears don’t bleed later on,” I replied. 

Fiona giggled. “If you need, I know a spell that will soften and sharpen background noise.” 

I lifted my head and stared at her. 

“Yes,” I stated flatly. “What is it?” 

She smiled, clearly amused. “Acuet autem sonitu. It literally translates to sharpen the noise.”

I sat up, raised my right hand and said, “Acuet autem sonitu.” The bees’ buzzing suddenly became softer, but at the same time more distinct. I could hear the different tones of the bees, could pick out the sounds and assign them a body. 

“That’s amazing! Thank you so much, Fiona.” 

“No problem, Alir. It’s the least I could do. Makayla used to get rid of her anger on me before you got to school, and I know what that’s like. If there’s ever anything I can do for you, you just let me know, okay?” 

I nodded. I’d suspected, when I first met Fiona, but I didn’t want to ask in case she wasn’t, or wasn’t aware. 

A moment later, the teacher walked into the room, and class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Conner was being adorable and I kind of blushed really hard while writing that because that's something that my boyfriends do to me, and it's really cute and adorable and AHHHHH.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we learn how much Conner likes meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but at least I'm cranking them out.  
> Un beta'd. Please help this beta-less author by leaving helpful comments.  
> Kudos  
> Enjoy!

When lunch rolled around, I grabbed a Smufer’s peanut butter sandwich for myself and one of the last chicken sandwiches for Conner. The cafeteria was lined with platforms built into the wall. All were four foot eight, but differed in height. I climbed to the nine foot platform to wait for Conner. When he walked into the room surrounded by a gaggle of girls, I huffed in exasperation and pulled my knees to my chest. He got his lunch, sniffed around the room, and then made a beeline for me. 

He leapt up onto the platform next to me and wrapped me in a hug. When he did, I shot a middle finger at the pouting girls behind him, most of which turned and walked away when I mouthed, ‘Mine.’ Conner pulled back and smiled at me, and my heart almost melted. 

He held up a beef sandwich and wrinkled his nose. “It was the only meat they had left. I grabbed an extra Smufer’s for you, if you finish the one you have. I know you won’t get it yourself, and you won’t let me go get one later, so.” He bit into his beef sandwich and devoured it. I silently handed him the chicken sandwich I’d grabbed and he fell over himself trying to get it, lifting it gently from my hands and pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

“Conner,” I warned. 

“What? You got my favorite sandwich for me when I wasn’t there, and you saved it for me. That deserves a thank you kiss.” Conner settled next to me, our knees touching.

I shrugged, hunching into myself. Neither of us said anything for a moment. Conner gazed sullenly at me from the corner of his eye before leaning back on his hands and staring at the ceiling. 

“Whooo! That was a good sandwich!” He said, the last bite being chewed in his mouth. 

I snorted. 

“Want to go outside, Alir?” 

I looked up, just polishing off the last of my first sandwich. I smiled. 

“Sure.” 

We stood and leapt from the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your bestie just tries to cheer you up like, squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Who's Sebastian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we meet The Room.  
> The one where we meet Sebastian.
> 
> or, 
> 
> When Alir needs sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of long.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Please, unbeta'd. Help me! Leave slightly abusive comments about grammar and misspellings!)

“This is a good view.” Conner said. It was currently ten in the morning, and we were just about to transition from core classes to applied classes. These were our fighting, magic, specialty and arts classes. All were magic and all were double block. We weren’t going to leave school till five today.

“Briana returns in three months from this day.”

My eyes cut over to Conner, eyeing him from the corner of my vision. 

“I know something’s going on between you two. I’m not going to get involved. I don’t think either of you will let me get involved unless I figure it out myself. But I’m not letting either of you have a strong advantage over the other either.” 

I looked forward again. “Thank you, Conner.”

There was silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence. It was filled with warmth and gratitude. I stepped to my left and set my head on Conner’s shoulder, and he sighed deeply, looping an arm around my waist. 

“I swear,” He said softly, “You two give me bigger headaches than math.”

“Bigger than math?” I teased, equally soft, “I didn’t even know that was possible. My life’s goal has been achieved.”

“To be a bigger headache to me than math?”

“To be important and valued to someone.” 

“What about your family?” 

I didn’t reply.

“You won’t let me do anything about that, either, will you?” 

I shook my head, turning it to hide my face in his shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut when his hand came up to stroke through my hair. I hated this. I hated that I couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t hold him like I wanted to, that I had to hold myself back when I was around him. It might have been masochistic of me to stay friends with Conner, but I couldn’t tear myself away from him. 

“Alir?” 

I realized I had grasped his hand to keep it from reaching my head. I gasped and attempted to tear myself away, but he pulled me back with just as much strength, keeping me close to him. 

“Alir?” 

I kept my head to his shoulder, not looking at him. He squeezed my hand, and I gasped shortly. He sighed, turning to face me and pulling me towards him. He rested his chin on my head, and I kept my head down, curling my left hand into his hoodie. 

He brought my hand to his lips and brushed them across the back of my hand, causing me to shiver. He then placed it over his heart, laying it flat so that I could feel his heart beat. He looped his now free arm around my back, pulling me closer to him. A few tears escaped my eyes and he froze, almost pulling back.

“Wait,” I whispered, clutching his hoodie with both hands.

He paused, and then clutched me close again, holding me so close it almost hurt. 

The bell rang, but neither of us moved. 

“We should get to class.” Conner murmured. 

I made a noncommittal noise and buried my nose into his hoodie. 

He chuckled, and lifted me up, swinging me onto his back. I let out a startled gasp and locked my ankles together around his waist, trying my hardest to stay on. 

“Come on, let’s get you to class, kit.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pouted, burying my face into his hair. 

“‘M not a kit.” I mumbled.

He chuckled. “But you’re such an adorable kitten.” 

“’M not a kitten.” 

“Alir.”

“What.”

“You’re purring.” Conner said, mischievously. 

I just nuzzled farther into Conner’s hair, collapsing on his back. 

“Okay.” I said tiredly. I yawned, my chin resting on the top of his head. I slid my head sideways so that my cheek rested on the top of his head. A deep rumble came from below me as Conner started moving towards the stairs. “Now you’re purring, too.”

Conner looped his arms under my knees and I released my ankles, infinitely more comfortable. I slid down, my ass resting on his hips, and laid my cheek on his shoulder, my nose just brushing the side of his neck. 

Conner blew his breath out harshly, and it misted in front of him. I heard his heart rate picking up and I pulled myself closer to him as he started heating up, snuggling into his warmth. Conner took a deep breath and pulled himself up, standing straight. He began to cool down, and I whined, trying to crawl into him and get back the warmth. He sputtered and heated up again, his arms curling tighter underneath my knees. I made a happy noise, tightening my arms around him. 

“Okay, Alir,” His voice broke on the last syllable of okay, “Where’s your next class?” 

I hummed, nuzzling his neck. “Hmmm…” I stretched, and then rested my cheek on his shoulder again, breathing softly against his neck. 

“South Campus. This is one of my free periods.” He shivered, heating up incrementally. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

“Do you want me to take you to your spot, then?” 

I nodded, brushing my lips against his neck. I didn’t care anymore. I would act how I wanted around Conner from now on. I was tired of having to hold myself back around him and I just wouldn’t anymore. Conner shifted his arms, holding me closer to him. He took off, jogging in long, languid motions, trying his best not to jostle me. I sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms. When we reached the Library, he slowed, and I waved to the Librarian as the Library’s silence spell took hold of me and sealed our voices. All librarians were fluent in sign language, as was I. Libraries were a no violence zone, so my sister couldn’t hurt me here, or drag me out. Because of all the time I spent in Libraries over the years, it had become convenient to learn. After one time of seeing me converse with an admittedly cute librarian’s assistant, Conner had asked me to teach him, and in doing so, I’d also learned a variation of the language that Conner had learned from his fire spirit. Only a select few knew it, as it was an apparently dead language, but it was useful for both of us. If the person you were communicating with was too far away, you could lengthen you movements into full-body moves and include fire-bending, making the symbols and the sequence visible from miles away. Since I was an energy type, I had rudimentary control over fire, and after a bit of practice, I could successfully signal Conner from miles away. 

But I digress. 

I signaled to the Librarian that we were going up, and she nodded, smiling softly at me. I wasn’t sure if she’d found out about my sister or not, but she was always very kind and understanding, and had even covered for me several times to my sister and father (and several teachers). 

Conner gripped the ladder, pulling himself up hand over hand. When he reached the next level, he flung himself sideways, catching the base of the next ladder and hauling himself up that one, as well. When he reached the top floor, the fifth floor, he slid the bookcase on the far right of the level to the left, revealing the small ladder there. He set his hands on it, and pulled himself up that one as well. When he reached the top, the bookcase slid back into place. I slid off of Conner’s back, looking around at the room warmly. 

My space was a small, round room, lined with shelves and ladders. When I stepped into the Library for the first time my second day here, the key to the room flew at me and smacked into my arm, somehow absorbing into my skin and becoming a tattoo. The first time I showed Conner the room, the key on my arm glowed, and now he could access the room, as well. The bottom shelves were filled with school supplies. They showed up for the first time after I lost a pen. When I reached the room, I found one of the shelves stuffed with pens. I tried to take them all out, thinking it a prank by the current librarian’s assistant, but they kept coming. Other things, my favorite black book bag, rulers, pencils, one of the shelves had converted into a refrigerator somehow, and all the shelves on that row had magically spawned doors. There was a comfy rope net stretched across the high ceiling. It had a thin, fluffy mattress laying on top of it, and several large, silver, fluffy blankets. When I was too tired to reach it, a red light floated me up, but otherwise, I climbed up myself. I climbed to the fifth row of shelves, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of Anli and a Millyway bar before climbing up the shelves to the hammock. I snuggled into it, hearing Conner pick up a book from the third shelf and seat himself in the beanbag chair that had appeared for him on his second time up. 

I smiled, snuggling into the blanket and popping open the Anli bottle before dozing off. 

I woke slowly, relaxed and refreshed, to Conner poking my cheek.

I smiled at him and stretched. “What is it, Conner?” I asked, sinking back into the blankets. 

“The light guided me up. I think it’s time for us to go.” I looked up, and the whole ceiling was illuminated with a soft, red glow. 

I hummed and reached out blindly, my hand coming into contact with the Millyway bar and the Anli bottle. I stripped the Millyway bar of its wrapper and devoured it, and took a sip from the Anli bottle before offering it to Conner, who drained the rest of it before gently retrieving the wrapped from my hand and the cap from the bed and placing them in the trash chute. I rolled to the edge of the comfy bed and peered down, by this point not perturbed at all by the height. I slid my legs off of the hammock and gripped the soft rope with my hands, pulling myself over hand to the pole in the middle of the room, grasping it with one hand and then both, sliding down it to the ground. Once I stepped away from it, Conner came hurtling down, and landed with a soft, whump.

“Let’s go,” Conner said, leaping to the fridge and grabbing another Anli, grabbing a plastic bottle from another shelf and pouring the Anli into it, sliding the glass bottle into the lower trash chute and handing me the plastic one. I smiled up at him and tapped the floor to the left of the beanbag, opening up that section of the floor, and sliding the bookcase to the left. I slipped down the hole, ignoring the ladder, and landed soundlessly on the carpeted Library floor. 

Conner climbed down the ladder, and the entrance closed behind him. He gestured towards the ladder and I slid down it, my hands curled around the sides of the ladder. I gripped the end of the ladder and flung myself to the right, catching the top of the ladder and sliding down and then gripping the end, reaching right and gripping the top rung of the next ladder, and sliding down that one. When I reached the end, the doors to the Library slammed open and I started, accidentally letting go of the ladder. I fell the few feet and braced myself for the impact. I was probably going to break my arm. 3, 2-

Slightly cool arms wrapped around me, and I slowly opened my eyes, looking up to see Sebastian, my best friend from middle school. 

‘Sebastian!’ I thought. I threw my arms around him with a grin. He hugged me back, and as soon as his arms closed around me, I threw my weight backwards, catching him off guard. He tucked in his head so that he didn’t smash it against the ground, and landed on his back, with me sitting on his chest. When he attempted to sit up, I flipped him over onto his back and hooked my knees around his elbows, sitting on his back and pressing him into the floor. 

“You’ve lost some, Seb,” I signed, releasing him. He smiled, and I helped him up. 

“More like you got way better,” he replied with an equally wide grin. “Your initiative surprised me. I totally didn’t feel any weight shift at the beginning of the battle.”

“That’s because there was no weight shift.” Conner came up beside me, looking Sebastian up and down. “I’m Conner.” He spelled his name, “You’re Sebastian, I presume.”

“Yes,” Sebastian signed, still grinning widely. “So you’re the fabled Conner. I didn’t think I’d get to meet you in person.”

“How do you know me?” 

“Alir mentioned you from time to time during the summer.” Sebastian’s grin melted into a warm smile. “I have to thank you, you kept Alir’s spirits high.” Sebastian and Conner grasped forearms, and I smiled. Well, no problems there.

I linked arms with them both, Sebastian on my right side and Conner on my left, and walked out of the Library with them. I signed a goodbye to the librarian, who waved back. 

“What’s your next class?” I asked Conner. 

“Fire-bending. It’s a private class with the fire-headmaster. So far, I’ve pretty much aced everything he’s had me do. It’s fun learning from someone so experienced, even though it’s not a challenge.” He grinned down at me. “What about you, Alir?” 

I felt a sharp intake of breath on my right side. “I’ve got private lessons for the rest of the day until leadership. That’s my sixth, and then I have communal classes from then on.” I looked up at Sebastian. “What about you?” 

“The headmasters still have to give me an evaluation. I was on a mission in Libya, and I think one of them saw me. Or rather, saw me through a familiar. That’s why I was accepted, I’m told.” Seb grinned at Alir.

Alir snorted. “Figures. Why’d you come to the Library, though?”

“They can’t test me until tomorrow apparently, so I was to acquaint myself with the premises. I remembered you saying you liked going to the Library, so I decided to come find you, and saved you from a broken arm instead.” Alir laughed, the clear sound echoing off of the slowly filling halls. It was time to move to the next class, and Alir slipped away from the boys, stealing down the hallway. Sebastian followed after Alir with a grin, and Conner frowned, standing still for a moment before shaking his head, breaking out in a grin and chasing after them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner's not sure how to feel...  
> That was intentional.  
> R,R&R!  
> \\(^~^)/
> 
> Onli and Milkyway bars, amirite?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we learn Brianna is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> so  
> it's been a while.  
> Plese don't yell at me.  
> Un beta'd, please comment grammar and spell checks.

Three months later

Alir smiled softly, running his hands through Conner’s hair gently. Conner’s teachers had worked him over hard, and now, at the end of the school day, Conner had found Alir outside under their tree and collapsed on top of him with a whine. Alir had happily started cooing over him and petting him, quickly luring Conner into sleep. 

Conner had originally fallen asleep leaning on Alir’s shoulder, but eventually migrated to Alir’s lap. Alir had already tried to move Conner, but to no avail. Conner had just snuggled deeper into Alir’s lap and wrapped his arms around Alir’s waist. At this point, Alir figured that he would have to squirm his phone out of his pocket somehow and text Gaia that he would be late for the sub’s night. He scratched at the base of Conner’s skull gently, and grinned when Conner let out a deep rumble, pressing his nose into Alir’s stomach.

“Oh, there you are, bitch.” Alir looked up, not pausing in his ministrations, to see Brianna standing not but five feet away, and smiled brightly at her. 

“Oh, hello, Brianna. How was your trip to Europe?” 

“I just bribed the administrators into changing your magic classes and lunch period. You won’t have any more classes with Conner.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Brianna, but it was for naught. I locked my classes with the principal, vice principal, and head of administration at the beginning of the school year, and again a month later. I’m afraid they can’t be changed.” 

Brianna smirked. “Public documents aren’t filed until midyear.”

Alir adopted a concerned expression. “They weren’t public documents, Brianna. A fighter type's legal documents filed with their instructor are considered private and filed immediately and individually.” 

Alir rubbed the base of Conner’s skull gently and frowned. Conner keened, pushing back into the touch and snuffling Alir’s clothes gently. “And you’ll probably get an alert email soon, I’ve heard that administration is having some problems with the parent security codes.” 

Brianna’s phone dinged, but didn’t bother looking at her phone. 

“No matter, bitch, I’ll find a way. I’ll not let a hoe like you close to my boyfriend.” 

Alir sighed and pulled his hand back from Conner, causing him to whine. “If you haven’t noticed, Brianna, I’ve tried to keep my distance, but he won’t let me.” Alir stared straight at Briana with the blankest face possible. “And I’m not going to hurt him just to please you.” 

Brianna harrumphed and stalked over to Alir, or tried. An invisible force field stopped her about three feet away. “Take down the force field right now, you worthless bitch ass hoe, or Makayla will beat you so hard tonight, you’ll be begging to be hanging off of your daddy’s cock instead!” Brianna screeched. 

“Brianna, calm down, someone might hear you.”

“No, I will not calm down!” She roared. She unsheathed her claws and raised her hand to strike, but it was caught by Sebastian. 

“Is everything alright, Alir?” Seb asked cautiously, eyeing Brianna warily. 

“Just a friendly debate that has gotten out of hand,” Alir stated cheerfully. Sebastian stared at Alir dubiously, but nodded hesitantly, lowering Brianna’s arm. 

“Unhand me.”

“No.” 

“Please, Seb?’ Alir asked softly. “She hasn’t done anything yet.”

Sebastian sighed and nodded, slowly releasing Brianna’s hand. Alir set his hand back on Conner’s head and started for a moment. He was all tensed up. Briana’s demonic screeching must have given him a nightmare. Alir resumed gently stroking through his hair and sighed, leaning back onto the tree behind him. 

“So,” Seb said, awkwardly standing in front of Alir. Alir patted the ground to his left and Sebastian gingerly sat down. 

There was silence for a few moments.

“Are we going to talk about that?” 

Alir looked at Sebastian quizzically. “About what?” 

“What Brianna screamed in her apparently blind rage?” 

“No.”

“Alir-“

“Don’t ‘Alir’ me.” 

Sebastian sighed, leaning over to rest his head on Alir’s shoulder.

“I’m just worried about you,” he mumbled, nuzzling Alir’s shirt. 

Alir’s heart-rate picked up and Sebastian smiled into his shirt. “You still like me?” 

“Always have, always will.” 

Sebastian smiled softly. “Good.”

Alir felt Conner tense again and rubbed his back, concerned. “Conner?” Conner shivered when Alir’s hand passed over his lower back. “Are you awake?” 

“Nooooooooo,” Conner whined, rubbing his face into Alir’s stomach, “I’m dreaming. Nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” Alir asked concerned. “What happened?” 

Conner pressed his face into Alir’s stomach and pouted, and started talking. Alir probably would have been able to hear if he hadn’t been giggling so hard. He was super ticklish in his tummy area. 

Sebastian managed to hear, though, and his eyes went wide, flicking from Alir to Conner and back again. Conner stilled and Alir calmed, a last few giggles escaping before he settled down and Conner was grinning and Alir was petting his head again. Sebastian sighed and bent to whisper to Conner, causing Conner to freeze up, and Alir giggled again, petting Sebastian on the head now, too. Sebastian hummed, leaning into the soft touches, and laid his head down next to Conner’s on Alir’s lap. Alir smiled and stroked his fingers through both of their hair. 

“Oops.” Alir sighed, checking the sun. He was late for Sub’s night. Gaia would be pissed. 

“Conner, could you get my phone out of my pocket, please?” 

Conner nodded, quietly handing Alir his phone. Alir smiled and bent down to press a soft kiss to Conner’s temple. Conner’s eyes blew wide open and he blushed red, hiding his face in Alir’s stomach. Sebastian chuckled, nuzzling the back of Conner’s head. Alir opened his phone and winced at the number of texts he’d gotten from Gaia. 

E=mc^2- Sorry, Conner fell asleep on top of me and I couldn’t reach my phone.

DirtMom- Lol, it is okay. I got 20bucks.

E=mc^2- You bet on whether or not I would come?

DirtMom- Hell yeah, u almost never show up.

E=mc^2- Well

DirtMom- I said almost.

E=mc^2- See you tomorrow?

DirtMom- <3

 

Alir snorted and laughed, locking his phone and handing it to Conner, who slipped it back into his pocket. Alir bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Conner’s cheek, receiving a kiss on the forehead in return. 

Sebastian pouted and Alir laughed before pressing a kiss to Seb’s cheek, giggling when Seb blew a raspberry on Alir’s neck in return, flinching away from the touch. Alir hummed, leaning down to rest his torso on Sebastian, who turned sideways to accept Alir into his arms. Both of Alir’s guys lifted their heads and pulled Alir’s legs out from under them, and Conner pulled himself to Alir’s other side. Alir Snuggled into Conner, burying his nose into Conner’s clavicle. Sebastian behind Alir buried his face in Alir’s hair. Alir shivered, and Conner lifted his chin, nuzzling their noses together and wrapping his arm back around Alir, still pressing their faces close together. Sebastian grunted, and suddenly his head loomed over Alir’s as he pressed a kiss to Conner’s cheek, getting a kiss on the cheek in return. Conner blushed and hid his head in Alir’s hair. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the back of Conner’s head, too, and Conner grinned, hummed for a moment before nuzzling Sebastian’s face as well. 

Alir slowly drifted to sleep, surrounded by warmth and the heartbeats of his guys.

It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali, Con, and Sebby are just so cute!  
> \\(^~^)/


	6. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alir gets hurt

When Alir awoke, he was being carried from the grassy hill to someone’s car, and bolted up instinctively. They just passed onto the parking lot, and Alir panicked, wresting himself from the hands of the person and spinning into an attack form. Alir blinked, seeing a confused and alarmed Sebastian in a defensive position.

 

“Sebastian?” Alir asked, holding his pose for a second before Sebastian nodded. “I’m here.”

 

Alir stepped forward and collapsed into Sebastian’s arms. A worried Conner got out of Sebastian’s car and approached them.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Conner lifted the zipper to his hoodie and slipped it down, pulling it off of Alir and lifting up his black blood stained tank to see a gash that had ripped open weeping a viscous liquid.

 

Conner growled deep in his throat.

 

“We’ve got to take him to Gaia.”

 

“Gaia?” Sebastian intentioned as he moved to the car.

 

“She’s a healer. Submissive healer. Alir won’t see anyone else. We’re one male short since Tuesday, by the way. Going to join our guild?”

 

Sebastian grinned, a bit strained. “I guess so, yeah.”

 

Sebastian handed Conner the keys and climbed carefully into the back of the car. Conner got into the front seat and slammed the door shut. He prayed to the gods that Alir would be okay. Conner slipped the key into the ignition and drove as fast as he could to Gaia’s house. He slammed on the brakes and slipped out of the car, taking Alir from a now extremely concerned Sebastian. Conner pounded on the door with one hand, his other arm holding Alir to himself and wrapped under his knees, Alir’s head lolling onto Conner’s shoulder. When Nolia opened the door and saw him standing there, her mask of mild annoyance settled in and she dragged him inside and sat him down on the couch before turning and walking briskly to get Gaia.

 

When Gaia entered the room, her eyes widened and she had to steady herself against a wall.

 

“Conner, you’re going to convince Sebastian to put Alir down here, on the floor, and take him to his spot.” When Conner didn’t move and stared at her with wide, pleading eyes, she snapped at him. “Alir doesn’t have time for this, Conner, now go!” Conner nodded and pulled at Sebastian’s arm, who agreed to go if only to stop the tears threatening to fall down Conner’s face.

 

Sebastian set Alir down gently and took Conner’s hand, leading him to the door, but Conner tugged him up the stairs and Sebastian followed obediently. Conner stopped before a painting of a circle, wide and dark and shaded, but darker on the top than the bottom. A key was etched onto the middle of the circle, and Conner lifted one arm, and placed his hand over the key. The painting faded, leaving a dark pathway and stairs to a room that glowed a soft red color.

 

Conner nodded and turned. He started up the stairs and Sebastian reached out for him, knowing something was wrong. Sebastian just missed him, his fingertips just brushing Conner’s clothes. He stood just inside the passage for a minute, and then followed Conner up the stairs.

 

When Conner entered the circular room, three red lights floated down around him and nuzzled into his side, their glows dimming so that he could see the individual dragons. There were two dragons to a light, and they were curled around each other, one dragon clutched and sleeping, and the other dragon flying around and supporting their weight. As Sebastian watched, a small, red dragon awoke, and the grey dragon holding it snorted, shifting its grip. The small red dragon nuzzled the grey dragon gently. Their glow changed from blue to yellow to a soft green. A shiny black dragon and a golden dragon snuggling up to their respective partners. The small purple dragon huffed, and flew off, the little grey/red bundle flying unsteadily after him.

 

The now green dragon set the gold dragon down gently, the glow shifting blue. They seemed to be arguing, the grey not wanting to go down. The green dragon pushed his muzzle up into the grey’s face, and they stared at each other until the grey looked to the side. The green nuzzled the grey and nudged him onto his back, carefully setting his claws around the grey and lifted him, the grey clutching to him and curling his neck around to the green’s back, resting it there. The little red one gently cradled the golden one, and lifted him up. Sebastian stared, his mouth hanging open. He’d been to the room more than a few times over the course of the year so far, but he’d never been there without Alir, and certainly never when the dragons had done this.

 

“What are they doing?” Sebastian asked.

 

Conner leaned against him. “They will never leave any of the others unprotected, so they carry the others around so that there is no chance of them getting hurt.” Sebastian cautiously laid his arms around Conner and Conner snuggled into his arms. “Alir is looking after them for a friend.” 

 

Sebastian stroked over Conner’s stomach and he whined, squirming softly. Sebastian smiled and nuzzled into Conner’s hair. “Let’s sit, Sebastian.” Conner murmured, and Sebastian nodded, shuffling them around and sinking into the beanbag chair.  Conner froze and Sebastian released him, giving him the option to flee. Conner waited a moment and relaxed, melting back into Sebastian. Sebastian hid his pleased grin in Conner’s hair, pressing a chaste kiss to Conner’s head. Conner squirmed, pulling his knees up and curled into a ball in Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian cooed softly, and Conner hit him on the arm and pouted. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped Conner in a big hug, nuzzling his hair and hiding his face in the crook of Conner’s neck. Conner stayed perfectly still and shivered slightly when Sebastian pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

 

Sebastian smiled, and Conner pushed him off, turning to straddle him. Sebastian breathed in heavily, trying to calm himself. It was hard, especially with the extremely attractive boy sitting on his lap. But Conner wasn’t looking for pleasure, he was looking for comfort, and Sebastian had to respect that. Conner wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, and sighed, hiding his face in Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Conner’s waist, and nuzzled Conner’s head.

 

“He’ll be okay, fire-bug.”

 

Conner nodded his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, tightening his arms around Sebastian.

 

They sat there in silence, awaiting Gaia. The little dragons settled on some empty shelves higher up.

 

There was a knock on the trap door and Conner scrambled up. He fell to the floor once in his haste and picked himself up before Sebastian could ask him if he was alright or help him up.  Conner opened the trap door and pushed past Nolia to rush to Gaia. Nolia grabbed his arm and yanked him back, and Conner paled, nodding fervently to whatever she said. Sebastian reached them and took Conner’s hand. Conner looked up at him with a pain-filled smile, grateful for the support.

 

Conner squeezed his hand and they set off down the stairs. When they reached the living room, they were relieved to see Alir sitting up and awake. Conner rushed forward, but Sebastian pulled him back by his hand. Conner froze before pulling back, biting his lip. Sebastian dropped his hand and Conner started forward again, albeit slower. Conner knelt next to Alir and pulled him into a careful hug, embracing him gently. When he was sure Alir was okay, he slid to a spiral position and leaned his weight on Alir, resting his head on Alir’s shoulder, still careful not to put any pressure on his midsection.

 

Alir smiled softly, ruefully, and ran his fingers through Conner’s hair.

 

“Sorry, Conner. I couldn’t help it.”

 

“You are coming over to my house for the weekend and I’m not letting you out of my sight and you’re _not_ going to get hurt.”

 

Alir nodded and nuzzled into Conner’s hair. Conner breathed in and sighed. Alir giggled lightly and Conner raised his head to see Sebastian kneeling on Alir’s other side, giving Alir an Eskimo kiss. Conner smiled up at them, turning his head so that he faced Sebastian. Sebastian’s hand came up and brushed through his hair, entwining with Alir’s hand that was still buried there. Conner closed his eyes in bliss and a deep rumbling started in his throat.

 

“He’s purring,” Alir commented, and Conner huffed, pushing up against the hands resting on his head. “I like it when he purrs.” Conner looked up again to see an almost delirious grin on Alir’s face.

 

“Are you alright, Alir?” Conner asked softly.

 

Alir nodded a dopey grin on his face now. “I feel happy. I’m sorry about my sister Conner, she’s mean.”

 

“It’s okay?” Conner said, now thoroughly confused.

 

“That must be the sleep spell kicking in,” said Gaia briskly. “You should take her back to the room, Sebastian.”

 

“What about me?” Conner asked.

 

Gaia raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend just got back from Europe and you’re still here?”

 

Conner’s face instantly fell. “I should have left a while ago.”

 

“Go on, Conner,” Sebastian smiled at him encouragingly. “I’ll take care of Alir.”

 

Conner pulled away from Alir gently, and Alir pulled him back weakly, pressing a short kiss to Conner’s cheek. He pushed Conner back gently and waved goodbye.

 

“Bye bye!” Alir giggled.

 

Sebastian snorted, and Conner just kind of stared at Alir. He heard a snap and blinked, looking around to see Nolia holding up a camera. Conner scowled and stomped out. Sebastian chuckled and nosed at Alir’s face again before gathering him up and lifting him princess style. When Sebastian entered the room, the little dragons separated and all took gentle hold of Air, lifting him up to the ceiling, and deposited him in the hanging bed above. Sebastian looked around helplessly before starting to climb the shelves. The dragons fluttered around him, urging him up. When Sebastian reached the top, he crawled over to where Alir was slowly and laid down next to him, grinning when Alir grasped his shirt and cuddled up to him.


	7. Breakupz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Brinna is such a bitch she makes Conner cry.  
> THat bitch.

Conner grumbled at himself as he sprinted to his girlfriend’s house, knocking on the door. Her head maid, Julia, let him in with a worried frown and told him that Brianna was in her room. He jogged up the stairs and came to a stop in front of her door. He heard a moan from the inside and a slide of skin on skin. Suddenly feeling cold, he knocked on the door, and heard shuffling before Brianna opened the door, the heavy scent of sex filling the air. There was a slight tinge of blood in the air, and Conner’s nostrils flared. He knew who the other person was. Brianna looked shocked to see him there. 

“C-Conner,” she started, “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“Tell me what it is, then, Brianna,” He said, his voice deadly calm. “Because it looks like you just gave up your virginity to another man because you thought I wasn’t giving you enough attention.”

Brianna stayed silent, her frame pressed against the door frame, glaring at Conner. 

“When we started this relationship, we agreed to tell the other whenever they did something that was bothering them, and I have been plenty vocal with you. You didn’t even tell me that anything was wrong. I thought we were okay.” 

“You always spend time with Alir. You have a crush on him, and you still spend so much time with him.” 

“He was my best friend first, still is my best friend. I was dating you, Brianna. Plus, I asked you, and told you I had a crush on him. You said it was fine that I still spent time with him as long as I spent more time with you. I have.”

“I got back from Paris at two, and you just now came to see me.” 

Conner growled at her. “You told me you’d be back at ten, during the night. It's seven thirty, and you’ve already screwed Daniel at least twice. You never told me you were back.” 

“You’re supposed to know when your soulmate gets back.” Brianna crossed her hands over her chest.

“I’ve already told you that you’re not my soulmate!” Conner threw his hands into the air and turned away. “I’m done with this. I’m leaving. Don’t expect me to come back.”

“Wait, Conner-“

Conner turned around to face her. “For what? What could I possibly have left here?”

Brianna pouted, pushing her hip out. “Will you come play with me?”

“You’re trying to enchant me.” Conner stated, watching as she wove the spell. It settled on his skin and he roared, burning the spell from himself and throwing her back.

“Next time we meet it won’t even be as friends.” Conner growled as he walked out, leaving her there on the floor, her head bowed.


	8. Heart Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Conner, Alir, and Sebby snuggle because Conner needs it.

When Alir woke up, it was to the trap door opening and closing. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. He pulled away from Sebastian, who blinked blearily. Alir scooted to the middle where the netting sloped up. He peered down and saw Conner pacing around on the floor. Alir looked around to find the lights which were already on their way down to him. They stroked over him and he stopped, standing there, his hands hanging at his sides uselessly. 

The dragons took hold of him, and flew him upwards. Alir retreated back a little ways, and Conner gripped the edge of the netting, pulling himself up and over. When he landed on the pillows, he curled himself into a tight ball and wouldn’t look up. Alir crawled over to him and Conner tensed. He turned away from Alir and Alir paused, a wounded look coming to his face. His face cleared and he started forward a moment later, coming to sit pressed up against Conner’s back. Alir laid behind him, wrapping him in a hug. Conner started shaking and didn’t react to Alir, not until Alir stroked his fingers through Conner’s hair tentatively. Conner pressed back against Alir and turned towards him, clutching his shirt and pulling him closer. 

“Conner?” Alir whispered, his hands still buried in Conner’s hair, “Are you alright?” 

Conner shook his head, wrapping his other arm around Alir’s waist and pulling Alir tight to him. Alir was confused and still a little delirious. All he knew was that Conner was upset, and maybe hurt.

“Conner?” Sebastian asked softly, coming over to them.

Conner buried his head deeper into Alir. 

Alir sniffed Conner’s hair and Conner tensed, waiting. 

“Brianna?” Alir asked, confused, “What did she do?” Alir kept sniffing and Conner screwed his eyes shut, knowing that Alir was about to find out. “That bitch,” Alir breathed out, embracing Conner just as tight as Conner held him. Sebastian came forward and Alir nodded. Sebastian brushed his fingers against Conner’s back and then pressed up against his back. Conner whined softly and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Conner, nosing at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. 

“What happened, Conner?” Sebastian asked softly, “I don’t have as good a nose as you two.” Alir gave him a strange look, but didn’t say anything. 

“Brianna.” Conner choked out. Alir pulled Conner’s head to his neck, holding Conner’s head in the junction between his shoulder and neck, right at Alir’s scent gland. Conner breathed deeply and nuzzled his head into the spot, rubbing his own scent over Alir. 

Alir sighed and held Conner tighter. 

“She was my girlfriend for three years. She came up to me, screaming and crying, and begged me to be her boyfriend.”

Sebastian shifted behind Conner, slowly stroking over his stomach as he listened to him talk. 

“I didn’t have any feelings for her and I told her so, but she was so insistent that we were mates. I told her that I would know, but she wouldn’t give up. She was so insistent.” Conner took a deep, shuddering breath. “When we turned sixteen I told her that I wasn’t ready for sex and wouldn’t be for a while. She said she was fine with that, but kept getting more and more sexual. Every time I said no, she said okay, but still became more forceful. And I think she finally broke today.” Conner paused as if searching for the right words. “I-I found her having sex with someone today.” Alir did nothing, but Sebastian’s whole countenance changed. He switched from submissive to dominant in that instant and pulled both Conner and Alir into a tight hug, pulling them tighter against each other and pressing Conner’s back to his chest. Conner mewled, pressing back against Sebastian and crushing his eyes shut. Alir wriggled around for a few moments before settling himself comfortably against Conner, his head resting at Conner’s shoulders and their legs tangled together. Sebastian growled lowly and nuzzled into Conner’s shoulder, nosing and nipping at the skin there. Conner sighed, fidgeting and shifting. Sebastian growled, displeased, and Conner froze, stilling instantly. He was nervous, almost scared, and Sebastian backed off immediately, but came back almost instantly because Conner reached back for him with a panicked expression. Sebastian nuzzled up to him, but was much gentler, and Conner whined, not liking that he was depending on Sebastian and Alir. Alir hummed softly, nuzzling Conner’s other jugular and stroking over his side gently. 

“You can rely on us, Conner. We won’t let you down.” Alir whispered against his skin. Sebastian growled again, resting his head against Conner’s and buried his nose in Conner’s hair. 

“Do I need to beat her or the guy up?” Sebastian asked. He spoke in a rumbly, low voice that made something inside Conner roll over and submit, and something else flutter. Conner shook his head, pushing back against Sebastian so that they were flush against each other.

Conner sniffed softly, pressing his face into Alir’s hair. “It’s done. I decided not to deal with it anymore.” Alir shifted, looking up. 

“Did you let her know?” Alir asked softly, reaching up to brush over Conner’s cheek.

Conner nodded and sighed heavier, tightening his grip on Alir. “I was ready for it to be over,” Conner sniffed, eyes watering, “I didn’t really like her, so why-” he sobbed, “Why does it hurt so much?” It was Sebastian’s turn to tighten his grip, and Conner welcomed to warm, safe feeling that followed. Neither of his guys replied, but he fell asleep there knowing he was safe, valued, wanted and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like?  
> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated!  
> \\(^~^)/


End file.
